The nerd
by Fannyballet
Summary: Summary: scientist peeta mellark is attractive. But the minute he opens his mouth, girls class him as a nerd. Until, he meets his new neighbor, katniss. With the help of his friends and his roomate, he will do anything to have a date with her.
1. Meeting Katniss

Summary: scientist peeta mellark is attractive. But the minute he opens his mouth, girls class him as a nerd. Until, he meets his new neighbor, katniss. With the help of his friends and his roomate, he will do anything to have a date with her.

Chapter 1: Meeting katniss

Peeta was climbing up the stairs with his best friend and roomate, Dr Gale Hawthorne. Since the elevator was broken, he had to listen Gale rambling about Why canceling _alphas _was a bad idea all the way up to their apartment.

" i mean, i just don't understand. They finish the show with a cliffhanger. Who does that? " says gale.

" well, the producers of _alphas_" answered peeta.

" i think I'm gonna write them E-mail to express them my feelings" says gale totally ignoring his roomate.

" just...shut up" said peeta.

When they arrived to their apartment, they saw boxes, and the door was wide open. Inside, was their new neighbor. While, Gale was searching his keys, Peeta took a look at the girl unpacking. She looked up at him before smiling to him. At this very moment, he knew he was a goner. She had long brown hair falling on her shoulder in a braid. Her eyes, grey. Such an ordinary color but her eyes , they were beautiful. Her smile. It was like an angel was smiling at him. He told himself: " someday, I'm gonna marry this girl".

She approched him whitout making a noise. He just kept starring at her.

" hum, hi. I'm your new neighbor. I'm katniss."

" eh, hi...er, I'm...ehh...Peeta. Yeah, Nice to meet you" says peeta. For a second,he forgot his name. And how to talk.

" well, i should probably go back to unpacking," she said.

" yeah, probably. Just... Knock if you need anything. Oh, and by the way, this is Gale, my roomate".

" hi, gale. So, thank you. See you!"

Katniss went back to her apartment and the guys too. They sat on the couch and ate their chinese food. Peeta was still thinking of katniss. How her grey piercing eyes looked at him. How she was smiling at him. Suddenly, Gale spoke up:

" you know, I'm not an expert but I think you kinda like the girl across the hall. Am i wrong?"

" um, just, finish eating" answered Peeta.

" yep, totally right!"

Then, Peeta went to bed. That night, he dreamed about her. The only problem Peeta had was that each Time he opened his mouth, he always said the wrong thing. He was a loser. But he was going to change that.

The next morning, Peeta woke up before Gale. He made coffee and breakfast. Today was pancake day. You see, Gale was weird. Weird enough to have a spot on the couch. Weird enough to have a roomate agreement. Weird enough to have a schedule for food. Monday, he was eating eggs. Tuesday, Peanut butter toast.

Wednesday, pancakes. Thurdays, cream cheese bagel with jam. And friday, he was going to the restaurant. When Gale woke up and ate his breakfast, they both got dressed and got ready to leave for work. While locking the door, katniss' door flew open.

" oh, hey guys! How are you this morning?" She asked.

" Peeta, why is she talking to us?" Asked Gale loud enough for katniss to hear.

" because, she is nice, and she is our neighbor" he said through gritted teeth. He didn't want his stupid roomate to ruin a chance to talk with katniss.

" oh, ok" said Gale. He Turned to face katniss:" bye" he said.

Gale's problem was that he didn't have a filter. he could say everything that went through his crazy mind.

" hum, ok... Bye, Peeta" she said before heading towards the stairs.

" yes...b-bye..." He said suttering the words.

" man, you're really in love" said Gale.

With that, they were gone to work.

At noon, they sat with their scientists friends, cato and finnick. Cato was kind of a player. He's hitting on every women he can see. But he never brings one home.

Finnick can't talk to women unless He's drunk. Yep , my friends are weird. We eat dinner in silence Until gale speaks:

" did you know peeta's in love?" He asks.

" ouhhhh tell us!" Says finnick.

" it's just our new neighbor, katniss... Man, that girl is hot!" I answered.

" dude! Does she have big boobs?" Asked cato.

" bro! Just...shut up!" I said

" just asking..." He said back.

When work is over, I go home with Gale. On our floor, i see katniss raging with her doorlock.

" hey, you ok?" I ask.

" No. My fucking key broke in the doorlock. Stupid key. Stupid me" she said.

" shit. Just, come over my place and then we'll Call the locksmith" i offer.

" ah men, just...thank you. You're like! the perfect neighbor!" She said.

We go inside. She sits on the couch.

" em, That's Gale's spot. Don't sit There. He'll go nuts." I say.

She just nods. For the next forty-five minutes, i get to know katniss. That only makes me love her more. Then, i ask THE question:

" and... Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask.

" haha nope! I am single." She says.

She's free. Yes. She gets up from the couch:

" well, thank you, honey" and then, she hugs me. Omg, she's hugging me!

I feel my pants getting thighter. I hope she didn't notice it.

As soon, as she goes home, i run into my room. I think we all know what i was doing.


	2. Getting closer

Chapter 2: getting closer

It's been a month since katniss moved next door. She often comes for dinner. She's just the perfect woman for me. I know that. I feel it.

There's a knock on the door. I rush at the door, wondering who would knock at this hour. I mean. It's like, 8 o'clock! I look through the judas: Katniss! I open the the door:

" hey! " i say, with a still sleepy voice.

" hey! I was wondering if you'd come with me to the park?" She asks.

" hum, yeah, sure, just let me get dressed" i say.

" of course!" She answered.

Still in my boxers, i went to put on a short and a t-shirt. We then went to park. When we got there, we sat on a bench. For few minutes, nobody talked. I asked:

" so, why did you wanted to come here at...8h13 in the morning?"

" I wanted to spend Time with you" is her answer.

We watch the birds and squirrels. Still in silence.

" you know, when i was 8, my parents took me and my sister for a trip, here. We came here, in this park, my dad and I. We had so much fun. Then, the next day, we had to return at home. He died a few Days later. We never came back." She says starring the ground.

" I'm sorry" i say.

She doesn't answer.

" you never told me where you're from" i point out.

" Nebraska" she says flatly.

" ok, That's enough! We're going to eat an ice cream cone than, we'll go home! ok?" I say

" ok, i could eat an ice cream cone" she says more excited than earlier.

We buy our cones and we're off to our building. While climbing the strairs, we joke

about everything possible! That girl is so funny. We arrive at our doors. I look at her in the eyes. I think she wants me to kiss her. I wanna kiss her. I get closer to her. Closer, until our noses almost touch.

" you got a little ice cream on your nose" I say." Here, let me help you," I brush my thumb over her nose. I bend to kiss her, and my lips almost kiss her lips until I hear cato, finnick and gale coming back from the grocery shop. SHIT! I couldn't even kiss her! We separate quickly. Then she goes back to her apartment. So close.

We enter and thank god, the guys don't ask any question. We eat our food in silence, until cato talks:

" hey, i'm having a pool party! tomorrow ! So, come, and bring your friends!"

" so, cato, you're still trying to get into that girl's pants, huh?" Asked finnick.

" shut up, where is YOUR girlfriend, huh?" Said cato.

" stop fighting, guys. By the way, can I bring Katniss?" I ask.

" sure, she's in the gang" answered cato.

So I went to her apartment and knocked on the door.

" yeah?oh Peeta it's you! Come on in!" She said.

" I was just wondering: would you come to a pool party with me, tomorrow?"

" of course! I love pool parties!"

We chatted a little more and then I went home. I was still mad because of earlier's accident. I mean, if the guys had waited a few minutes, maybe Katniss would be my girlfriend, and maybe we'd be having sex right now!

The next morning, I went to get katniss in her apartment before heading to the party. I knock on her door.

" hey! Just sit, i'm almost ready!"

" hum, I wanted to talk to you about, you know, yesterday." I start unsurely

"Ah, yeah, the almost kiss?" She said.

" yeah, about that, i'm sorry" I say lamely.

" we could try again, you know" she says unsure.

So I bend to kiss her. I take her face in my hands. I lean in, and...

DING-DONG! The doorbell rings.

" seriously. What's wrong with us?" I wonder out loud.

She gets up to get the door. It's Cato. Motherfucker.

" hey, guys! You're coming?"

" yeah, we're ready" I grumble.

It's hot outside. So as soon as we arrive, Katniss and I jump in the pool. We swim around a little then splash each other.

" well, i'm going to the bathroom" says Gale.

" and I am going to buy beer! the other guests will arrive soon." Says Finnick.

" I'm gonna call Clove to tell her to think about her swimsuit" says cato.

" Yeah, call your girlfriend, Cato!" Says Katniss.

Pretty soon, we're alone In The pool.

" so..." She says as she gets closer to me"

" so... Wanna try again?" I ask her. She nods.

I take her chin in my hand and slowly bring her mouth closer to mine. I can almost feel her lips on mine.

Until Gale jumps in the pool, splashing us. God I hate my friends sometimes.

In two days, I tried to kiss katniss three times, and I failed three times. Nerd.

Then everybody comes back and the party starts. So katniss and I decide to hide. We find a spot behind the big tree. We whisper, and when I lean in to kiss her, finnick appears with hot dogs for us. One more fail.

Katniss is laughing her ass off. I don't think it's funny. I've waited too long to kiss her. I grab her hand and pull her into the house, so we can find a closet. I open the fist one I see and inside is...cato. Making out with a short brunette. Katniss almost chokes with her laugh as she sees cato's face when he sees us. Even I laugh.

" hum, peet, katniss, this is clove." He introduces us to the brunette.

" nice to meet you, we've heard a lot about you, clove!" I say.

Cato gets even redder if it's possible. So while I take a beer with cato, katniss is tanning and chatting with clove. I walk slowly towards her, and I grab her, then we jump into the pool.

" Peeta! Let me go!" She yells. " you know, I don't know if you have a banana in your swimsuit or if you're just happy to see me" she whispers in my ear.I can feel myself blush. Oh shit.

" you don't know the effect you have on me, katniss." I whisper in her ear.


End file.
